the_2019_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Santa’s Music Box
Baby Santa’s Music Box is the 6th Baby Einstein video. It was released on November 1st in the year of 2000 and it celebrates the winter holiday celebrations set to holiday carols and the classical music of Mozart, Tchaikovsky & Handel. It was the 11th video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. Starring: Baby Santa The Reindeer (Host) Penguin (cloned) Morris The Red Moose Bard The Green Dragon Walrus Tan Reindeer Misty The Blue Mouse Polar Bear (cloned) Betsy The Cow The Feature Show Video Opening Titles (Jingle Bells, Traditional) Puppet Show: Surprise Gift Meet Baby Santa (The Dreidel Song, Traditional) Decorating The Tree (Deck The Halls, Traditional) Puppet Show: Walrus Trims The Tree Playing In The Snow (Bring A Torch, Jeanette Isabella, France) Winter Dance (Joy To The World, Traditional) Puppet Show: Cookie Decorating Shiny Partridge (12 Days Of Christmas, Caribbean Style) Sleigh Ride (Jingle Bells, Traditional) Holidays In Japan (Oshogatsu, (The New Year), Japan) Puppet Show: What’s Hiding Under The Tree Happy Holidays (German Dance No. 3, "Sleigh Ride", W.A. Mozart) Appalachian Cheer (Snowbird On The Ashbank, Appalachia) Good Tidings (We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Traditional) Puppet Show: Bells Are Ringing Ornaments (The Wexford Carol, Celtic) Jump For Joy (Nutcracker Suite, Trepak, (Russian Dance), Tchaikovsky) Dancing Penguin (Nutcracker Suite, Tea, (Chinese Dance), Tchaikovsky) Christmas Kaleidoscope (Hanukkah, O Hanukkah, Traditional) Puppet Show: Festive Polar Bears Waiting For Santa (Silent Night, Traditional) End Credits (Hallelujah Chorus, Handel) Discovery Cards # Bells # Icicle # Ornament # Present # Reindeer # Santa # Snowball # Snowflake # Snowman # Star # Stocking # Tree # Wreath Puppet Shows # Surprise Gift # Walrus Trims The Tree # Cookie Decorating # What’s Hiding Under The Tree # Bells Are Ringing # Festive Polar Bears Toy Chest Baby Santa: A Concert For Little Ears # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Deck The Halls, Traditional # Toy Symphony, Leopold Mozart # The Dreidel Song, Traditional # Joy To The World, Traditional # Joy To The World, Reggae Style # 12 Days Of Christmas, Caribbean Style # German Dance No. 3, "Sleigh Ride", W.A. Mozart # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Jingle Bells, Samba Style # Hanukkah Medley, Traditional # Bring A Torch, Jeanette Isabella, France # Snowbird On The Ashbank, Appalachia # The Wexford Carol, Celtic # Lo, How A Rose E’er Blooming, Germany # Oshogatsu, (The New Year), Japan # We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Traditional # We Wish You A Merry Christmas, African Pop Style # Hanukkah, O Hanukkah, Traditional # Hallelujah Chorus, Handel # Silent Night, Traditional # Orchestra Tune-Up # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement, Bach # Nutcracker Suite, Trepak, (Russian Dance), Tchaikovsky # Nutcracker Suite, Tea, (Chinese Dance), Tchaikovsky # Nutcracker Suite, Dance Of The Sugar-Plum Fairy, Tchaikovsky # Nutcracker Suite, Coffee, (Arabian Dance), Tchaikovsky # Nutcracker Suite, Dance Of The Reed Pipes, Tchaikovsky # Nutcrackef Suite, Waltz Of The Flowers, Tchaikovsky # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement, Beethoven